Light Me Up
by floatsodelicately
Summary: When it's revealed that the Slytherin Princess Hermione Granger is in fact muggleborn, Lucius declares that he will arrange another match for his son, but will Draco agree to another match? Oneshot.


_"You light me up  
When I'm down  
And if I fall apart  
You know where to find my pieces."_

_Light Me Up - Birdy_

* * *

"How dare they lie to us all these years?! Don't worry son, you won't be marrying that _mudblood_."

Lucius threw down the newspaper onto the breakfast table after reading the Daily Prophet's newest exposé. The Grangers had been overheard discussing their daughter, their _adopted_ daughter, Hermione. Upon investigation, Rita Skeeter had found that Hermione Granger had been adopted from a muggle orphanage in London. She was muggleborn.

Draco finished his breakfast in silence and returned to his room, avoiding the sympathetic look coming from his mother. As soon as he shut the door, he cast a simple noise charm as well as some simple wards, it was unlikely that his father would come to him but his mother would no doubt be up soon to check on him. Satisfied that she would believe him to be shuffling about quietly in his bedroom for the morning, he gripped his wand and apparated away from the manor.

He appeared in the forest as he did every morning, making his way to the tree and hoping that she would be there. His heart clenched when he saw her, sitting up against the tree, still clothed in her nightdress, hiccupping sobs in the quiet forest. Draco walked towards her and the sound of snapping twigs pulled her attention up to him.

"I didn't know! Please, Draco, I didn't know!" she gasped.

He hurried forward and knelt before her, taking her shaking hands in his, "Sh shh, I know, don't worry, I know."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head and kissed her hands, gripping them tighter in his own. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

They were quiet for a while, he allowed her to calm down a bit as he sank to the ground beside her.

"We're moving away"

"What? You can't-" Draco said.

She carried on, talking over him, "Father says it's for the best. It'll be better than if we stay here. You know that I love you, I can't stay and see you-"

"Why can't you stay? If you love me, why can't you stay?"

"I can't watch you marry someone else, Draco."

"I-"

She rambled on, breathing quicker as tears gathered in her eyes once again. "To see you love someone else. She'll raise the children we talked about. You'll go to all those stupid parties with her and I can't-"

"I'm not marrying anyone but you!" he barked.

"Draco-"

"No! I love you! You don't seriously believe for one minute that I'm going to marry some _random chit_ that my father picks out-"

"Excuse me, I was once _'some random chit that your father picked out'_"

He rolled his eyes, "You don't count."

"Ex-"

He cut her off with a hand over her mouth and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No, it's my turn to talk. I don't care where you came from. You're my Hermione. You're the most accomplished witch I've ever met, you were Head Girl, you're on an accelerated mastery programme and you're working at St Mungos on the side - not to mention you've got the cutest arse - ouch!"

"Shut up!" she said before rubbing his now wounded arm.

"Ok, cute arse aside," he drawled, tugging her close to him, "no one can say that your blood makes you any less of a witch. I didn't fall in love with your blood, I'm not some weird vampire. I love _you_, not your blood. I don't care if you're muggleborn or pureblood, I just care that you're _my_ Hermione. My Hermione who chews her quills and comes to our picnic tree when she's upset and has the cutest arse, I mean really -"

"Since when have you been paying so much attention to my bottom, Draco Malfoy?" she huffed.

Draco's eyes drifted off wistfully as he answered. "4th June 1995-"

"You cannot be serious," she groaned.

"We were all staying at the house in France and we went to the beach and you were sunbathing in that blue bikini-"

"You _are_ being serious?" Hermione squeaked.

"Damn right I'm serious! You asked me to put sun cream on your back and then turned over and…I was gone."

She scoffed, "Don't be daft."

"Nothing daft about it, my dear."

"So you didn't look before?" she asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, happy to have distracted her once again. "Mother insisted that I was a perfect gentleman around you."

"And then?"

"Then you wiggled your scantily clad bottom at me and corrupted me."

"Corrupted _you_?!" Hermione giggled.

Draco nodded haughtily and pointed a scolding finger at her, "Yes, _you_ corrupted _me_. Before then, I was filled with thoughts of our wedding and night-time feedings and toy broomsticks when we had children. After the Bikini Bottom Incident of '95-"

"Oh Merlin, you did not name it."

He continued as if she had never spoken. "It was all wedding nights and how those children on brooms came to be," he finished, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Her smile faded and she lowered her eyes to their joined hands, "Draco...your family will never-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I don't care."

"_My_ family will never-"

He cut her off again. "Then we'll leave."

"Draco, we can't leave!"

"Yes we can, people do it all the time!"

"Draco..."

"No, if my father is going to try and marry me off to some _random idiot_ then I'm definitely not staying here. We could leave and then that's it!"

"And go where?" she asked unsurely, barely believing that he would even contemplate leaving his family like this.

"Grandpa Black left me a cottage in Zurich."

"We can't go to Zurich, are you mad?!"

"We _can_ go to Zurich. I'm of age, the house is mine, and my vault at Gringotts is completely severed from the family vault so they can't cut me off from my savings and wages. We could go and get settled, you're two months away from finishing your mastery but you've got old Sluggy wrapped around your little finger, we can figure out how to finish your schooling. I can just owl the Ministry and hand in my notice-" he shrugged.

"But we could never come back. Draco, you know what people would do, how they would react, it would be-"

"Irrelevant," he said simply. "It would be irrelevant because you would be my wife."

"What?!"

"You would be my wife. What? I'm talking about _eloping_, not dragging you off to Switzerland to be my girlfriend forever."

"You want to...?"

"Of course I do. I've been calling you Mrs Malfoy since I was five years old, I intend to call you that for the rest of our lives, we just need to make it official...anyway, I was serious about those wedding night dreams, finally-"

"Draco!" she cried, cutting him off with a smack to the chest with her free hand.

"Hermione!" he teased. "I mean it. So your father is getting ready to leave?" she nodded. "Well you'll be packing anyway, it won't be suspicious. Just pack essentials, or go mad, whatever you want just know there's already a library there-"

"Are you sure? Maybe-"

"Hermione, please come with me. Please be my wife."

He hid his nervousness from her, gripping her hand tightly so she wouldn't feel it shake. He knew that she would think this over seriously, he couldn't bear the thought of her turning down his plan just so that he wouldn't separate from his family if she thought that was best. But it wasn't what was best. Lucius Malfoy could hex him bright blue every day if it meant that he could go home to Hermione Malfoy at the end of the day. _She_ was what was best.

"Neither of us speak much German," she said quietly.

"I-I know. We can learn…" he trailed off hopefully.

"Ok."

"_'Ok'_? Wait, what do you mean _'ok'_?"

"I think 'ok' is the same in German actually…" she said with a wry smile.

"Ja?" he asked with a grin before leaning in.

"Ja," she nodded happily, tears leaking once more as he pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
